Turn Your back on the Twilight
by ryuusei-chan
Summary: sequal to my other fic Mukuro gets murdered, so that leaves hiei tp be the new demon lord, but because he changes, Masaki leaves him for yusuke. they have a child, who is bent on destroying the 3 worlds, so Hiei and Masaki's children go back in time.
1. Death

ryyusei: O.o I have an idea before I started this one .;; ok just bare with me and my stupidity.  
  
This takes place about 7 years later.  
  
::Chapter 1:Death::  
  
Mukuro slept peacefully in her bed. She wasn't feeling all that great actually. She started tossing and turning. She felt something in her throat so she sat up and started coughing. Her vision became blurry as she coughed harder. Blood started pouring from her mouth as her eyes danced around the room. She saw a figure, it wasn't very tall and had short spiky hair. She couldn't make details, but the figure approached her, snickering. She quivered as she fell back on her bed, the blood still pouring from her mouth.  
  
Hiei, Masaki, and several guards were awakened by all the noise. They all rushed to Mukuro's room to find her dead, blood all over the sheets. A doctor came in and examined her.  
  
"Poison" He said and walked away. He passed Hiei and Masaki. Hiei had his arms around his mate, who had her hands placed on her large belly. The doctor nodded to Masaki. "congrats on the twins" he said with a smile. Masaki smiled and nodded back.  
  
Masaki turned to Hiei. "Guess that makes you a demon lord now eh?" Hiei smirked, looking a little happy. He nodded and walked back to their bedroom, Masaki followed.  
  
:::6 months later, Masaki's POV::  
  
I sighed, taking care of twins is a lot of work. Hiei hasn't been around lately, not that he would ever help. He's changed since Mukuro's death. He's became...different. He sure wasn't the Hiei I fell in love with. Haru and Tatsu have been very hard to handle alone. I took a look at Tatsu, he looked so much like his father, he had his eyes, those beautiful red eyes. His hair was short and spiky. Black with a white star burst, just like Hiei. I smiled. He was going to have all the ladies one day. Haru was just as beautiful. She had black hair with red highlights, my ears and tail, only they were red with silver stripes. She too, had her father's eyes. They were the same red as him, only her eyes had more color and were brighter looking.  
  
I Smiled, holding them in my arms. they were 6 months old now, and they looked about that in human years. It was odd but sometimes babies grow faster then normal. The doctor said it should stop when they're about 5.  
  
I placed them back in their crib. Haru's arms started flailing, wanting to be held again. I tugged gently on one of her ears and she settled down. I put a blanket over them and left the room. It was their nap time and they needed to sleep.  
  
I walked down the castle's halls to the springs. When I got there, Hiei was already in the springs, washing up. I smiled.  
  
"Hey there you are, I feel like I haven't seen you in months" I said with a laugh, starting to get undressed. Hiei turned around and smiled.  
  
"I saw you this morning love" he joked.  
  
I chuckled and splashed him with some water. He chuckled and splashed me back.  
  
The splashing contest ended when Hiei jumped out and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been with you in such a long while." He said, sounding upset. "It's just that I've been so busy, I know I should have made more time for you and the twins"  
  
I smiled and kisses him. It has been a while since I felt his lips against mine. I longed for the feeling, pulling closer as I sucked on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and our tongues raced for each other, dance and moving between us. When the kiss was broken, I looked at his questioningly. The surge of emotions racing through my mind drove me crazy. I broke down. I started crying in his warm touch.  
  
::End::  
  
ryuusei: Hiei's supposed to be ooc. 


	2. When all went wrong

Sorry it's been awhile I suck u.u  
  
::Chapter 2: When all went wrong::  
  
::Hiei's POV::  
  
I watched my mate carefully. I never understood her. I thought she was happy that I now owned Mukuro's 3rd of the Makai. And it's not like I never help her with the kids. I just didn't have all the time in the world to help her.  
  
"What's wrong with you onna?" I asked, perhaps a hint of annoyance in my voice.  
  
She looked up at me, her eyes full of pain. "Hiei" she said, on the verge of crying again. "Hiei it's been so long....I thought you didn't care anymore. I thought you grew bored and tired of me." A few more tears ran down her cheeks. I wiped them away. Was I really neglecting her that much? I didn't think so. I stayed silent, not knowing what to say.  
  
Her eyes. They were staring at me with disbelief.  
  
"You don't care do you?" She yelled, slapping me across the face. She rushed into the children's room, grabbing them and walking out. She looked at me with such anger.  
  
"If you don't care about me then I'm leaving. I'm better off without you Hiei. You've changed. You're not the demon I fell in love with...you're someone else."  
  
She rushed out the front door, leaving me, to stunned for words, behind.  
  
::Two day's later, Normal POV at Yusuke's ....errrr Castle in his 3rd of Makai::  
  
Masaki sighed, carrying her two children who were sleeping at the moment. She looked horrible, her shirt torn and cuts and bruises all over her body. She staggered over to the door of the castle and knocked on the door. One of Yusuke's servants opened the door and stared at her for a moment before reacting.  
  
"Miss Masaki? Are you alright? and where's Hiei-sama?" The girl asked.   
  
Note to self, Yusuke likes women. She said to her self. She then shook her head. "You will never see Hiei by my side again" she answered. "Is Yusuke-kun around?"  
  
The girl nodded and smiled, leading Masaki to the restroom first, helping her clean up (a/n: no yuri in this one, the next story I write it'll be a keikoXbotan XD BAWAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Masaki entered Yusuke's private chambers. He was under the covers, apparently without any clothes on.  
  
Masaki chuckled. "So I take it her as all the woman are you sex slaves?" She joked. Yusuke smiled. "Most of em are" She sad, holding back a laugh. "So what brings you here? Did something happen to Hiei?"  
  
Masaki frowned and looked down at the ground. "I don't think he cares anymore. I left him. He's been ignoring me and I don't feel loved by him anymore." Her eyes started watering up and a few drops fell on the ground.  
  
Yusuke got out from under the covers, apparently he was wearing boxers (or briefs .)  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Masaki faced him, burring her face in his chest, crying quietly.  
  
"It's ok, let it all out" he said reassuringly as he guided her to the bed for her to sit down. "you can stay here as long as you want, it's hard to raise twins in the Makai without much protection.  
  
"I can protect myself Yusuke" Masaki said between sobs. "My life just feels so empty without Hiei"  
  
Yusuke nodded, resting a hand on the back of her head. "He has changed, but you don't need him Masaki, you can get better."  
  
Masaki nodded, looking up at him and wiping the tears from her eyes, looking at him questioningly.  
  
Yusuke smiled, moving closer to her. Masaki hesitated at first, but let their lips brush against each other. Their lips joined as their tongues began to dance. Yusuke pulled Masaki on her back, positioning himself on top of her as he began to undo her shirt. Masaki gasped and squirmed slightly, only to be pinned down to be bed by Yusuke. That was her last attempt to get away that night....  
  
::The next day::  
  
Masaki groaned, rolling onto her back, looking at a half asleep Yusuke. She smiled, moving herself so that she could rest her head on Yusuke's chest, which surprised him, making him wake up. He looked at her and smiled, resting his hand on her head. 


	3. Little note for sympathy

did everyone miss me? Sorry I was hit by a car and in the hospital for a week, didn't wanna go on tghe comp cause I was suffering from depression, which is odd because normally going online makes me feel better.....then I went to Las Vegas for my brother's wedding. Not going to update for a while cause it's very hard to type with fake nails (x.x).  
  
oh and in case you're wondering I have a broken leg (broken in 2 places) and I have a metal rod in it. I had 7 stitches in my forehead but other then that and the mental trama, I'm fine.  
  
uh I don't remember if I said this but in the story, Hiei's MAJORLY ooc. He's not going to care that everyone's favorite (or at least mine) fire/fox demon hybrid is with Yusuke. The funny part is (spoiler) is that Masaki's going to have a kid because of that night, and he's going to try to destroy the 3 worlds. So the kids she had with Hiei go back in time (I still have to figure out how they do that x.x) to try to get Masaki and Hiei back together so that she never leaves him and goes to Yusuke.  
  
the more I think of it, the more I feel the need to make an odd pairing in this.....is everyone ok with incest? I'm not so don't worry about it XD If shigure were alive I might pair him with Hiei but either Hiei or Kurama killed him. I dunno never saw the episodes.  
  
maybe I'll pair Hiei with Botan...or maybe one of Yukina's grandkids (this is a while after yyh remember now, Kuwabaka's long dead and Shuuichi Minamino is no more, Kurama's back to his solitary life of a theif, but he comes back later on to help the evil adultery-kid (thats his name I have desided)  
  
I feel like rambling so here it goes: doesn't Shuuichi sound like the name of an Italin (mind my spelling) food dish? 


End file.
